To Make Her Queen
by GothLoli
Summary: Her accent to the throne is one of bloody business.


Given her place in the monarchial family tree, Sofia would never be Queen.

She was a stepdaughter. Her mother was only Queen Consort with no real power if things got nasty. That was not to say that Queen Miranda wasn't strong enough to rise up and rule if the going got tough, but she lacked any real desire to seize the throne.

If Miranda were a more ambitious woman, she could certainly use her influence on the King to assure her daughter's accent upwards the social ladder. Yet, things be it as it were, Miranda was assured of Sofia's protection even if she'd never be anything more than the step-daughter.

If an untimely passing of King Roland II were to transpire, than the Kingdom of Enchancia would pass over to the hands of the young Prince James.

Miranda would serve only to be his counsel. A puppet role in monarchy, even if she played mother to the prince for many years. James held all the cards.

A strapping young man who was possibly more than capable of running the kingdom in his father's legacy. A perfect clone of his father and his father before that. James was the King's first born, and above all, his only son and rightful heir to the title of King after him.

Of course, if an equally tragic and accidental death were to become fated for young Prince James, Sofia would still not be any closer to the throne.

James's sister, Princess Amber, would rise.

Amber, being the bloodline daughter and final legitimate child of King Roland, would take precedence over Sofia in a heartbeat. Amber's reign would most likely be an ambitious era in history. She certainly had the drive and desire to expand the kingdom and make drastic changes. Amber had the making of a real political shark in her future. She'd be a strong Queen, a proud Queen.

Enchancia's flag would fly high in Amber's reign.

But still nothing for Sofia.

Now, a real string of tragedy must be plaguing the royal family for Amber's death to come in succession to that of her father and brother.

Miranda could very well reclaim her title as Queen of Enchancia, but if she had any sense at all, she would gracefully hand it over to her only and beloved daughter:

Queen Sofia the First of Enchancia.

An impressive title. A dignified title.

One for the books, really.

Her accent to the throne is one of bloody business. Black death and perhaps reeking of suspicious on goings.

Still, for a few years Sofia would rule peacefully. Wisely. Her advisor is someone close to her, someone she trusts without question. The people will love her, for really what is there not to love?

She is a woman whom all must love the moment her presence is known. She could win over the respect and admiration of all of Enchancia. Gone would be conspiracy theories and doubt. Sofia is, after all, one of the people and that alone will be enough for them to endear themselves to her. She would be a beloved Queen.

Then, of course, the matter of marriage would spring up.

Eager Kings. Princes who are perhaps to old for their title and desire a kingdom of their own instead of that of their father.

Sofia has options. Sofia has decisions.

There is one person with her every step of the way. Always watching. Her shadow. Her friend.

He who has guided her and advised her. Been there to wipe her tears and restore her. The one who made her strong. Ever present in her life. A fixed figure. A loyal companion.

And perhaps, over the years, so much more.

Sofia would surprise her realm. There will be those apprehensive at first, yet they will feel as if their Queen will always know best. She could never be wrong.

Her chosen. Her husband.

King Cedric of Enchancia.

Finally, the kingdom is his.

More importantly…

Sofia is his.

His plan finally coming to fruition. Everything he has ever wanted. She is everything he ever desired.

Cedric's plans to take over had been ongoing for years and years with no success until he met her.

Sofia. With her gentle smile and divine innocence. She who truly loved him. She who love him best.

He fell for her. Fell for everything she was.

Yet he would never have her. Not unless he did something. She was the Stepdaughter and he was the Sorcerer. A pairing doomed to fail. Any why? Why did the children of the King who never did nothing but ridicule him deserve the throne any more than she did?

Sofia who could rule with all the grace of the world. Sofia who was wisest and truest.

She deserved to be Queen.

She had to be.

If her mother didn't care enough for her well being than Cedric was more than willing to take up the mantel.

She could easily skip the messy business of taking care of her step siblings. Perhaps take the shortcut and marry off James.

Meanwhile Cedric's dark heart would break and bleed.

Sofia deserved more.

Cedric needed her more.

A mixture of selfishness and genuine concern for her well being drove him.

She would never go along with his plans if he told her. She was too good. To loving and pure. She loved her family to much. She never sought anything more than the Princess title given her.

Yet if only she knew how he only wanted the best for her. She could be so much more than the daughter the King took in. So much more.

She could be his Queen.

All she needed was proper incentive. Someone to guide her along her rightful path.

Perhaps murder in succession was to much. Maybe a plague would be better suited?

Yes, a plague would wipe out the royal family. Sofia the only heir.

No rumors. Clean cut ascension.

The people would be to broken to suspect or object. It would be easier for all of them.

"Ceedric, what are you thinking of?"

He's pulled out of his reverie. Sofia's soft eyes gazing into him with curiosity and bright beauty.

"Nothing, lovely, now pay attention or you'll get the spell wrong again."

"Yes, sir."

As Cedric leans back into his chair, he smiles.

Sofia is still to young to be Queen. He has enough time to come up with the perfect plan.


End file.
